You and Me
by alisonburnis
Summary: You're falling, falling into...love? JavaJunkie. Fifth in Inkverse.
1. Somebody's Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I have no rights to anything Gilmore Girls-related. This is in effect for any and all subsequent chapters of this story.

Here it is! The (hopefully) long-awaited fifth instalment of Inkverse. This picks up after Child of Peace ended and goes from there. JavaJunkie, of course, and pre-canon/AU.

Dedication for this story goes out to my girls at OLC: a happy belated one year anniversary present. We are crazy awesome.

Feedback is craved. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Somebody's Eyes

"'Mornin', sugar," Babette says.

"'Morning," you mumble. It's so hard not put up a hand and cover your ear from the harshness of Babette's voice, but you resist anyway. "What's gong on in town today?"

"Oh, not much." She holds out her copy of the paper. "You have this, darlin' – it ain't worth the fifty cents."

"Thanks, Babette," you say, stuffing the paper in your bag. "Rory'll love it."

"That little thing is readin' the paper?" She shakes her head. "They grow so fast!"

"I know," you laugh.

"See you later!" she calls. You wave, and start to run up the street. You're going to be late again. _Damn,_ you hiss to yourself. _Damn, damn, damn, damn._

Better stop with the mild cursing. You're getting closer to the elementary school.

A smile on your face, you run a hand through the wild mane of curls and push open the door. "Hey, babe," you say, "Sorry I'm late."

"You're not that late." Rory picks up her backpack. "Not like when we go see Grandma and Grandpa."

"Ha, ha." You hold out a hand and she takes it.

"Miss Gilmore!" It's this, plus the sound of high heels clicking after you that make you stop.

There's a sense of foreboding in the air. Rory's teacher has caught up to you now, looking severe and haughty. "Would I be able to arrange a meeting with you?"

"Uh…sure?" you say.

"Next Thursday," she replies. "Three o'clock work for you?"

"I'm sure I can swing it," you say.

"Excellent." She smiles thinly. Falsely. "I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I," you lie – you sound different, even to your own ears.

-

"So, darlin', what did you do to make Her Majesty upset?" you ask.

Rory shrugs. Her face is cloudy. "I was good," she says.

"I believe you," you say.

"Okay." She kicks a pebble.

"Cheeseburger?" you ask. "That sound like a good idea, Rory?"

"Okay."

You peer into her eyes. "Hey. It'll be just fine. Alright?"

"Alright," she whispers. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go now?"

"Of course."

Her hand finds its way to yours, as it typically does. She squeezes a little harder, and you remember that the world is still turning around you.

-

"Hi," you say, low, practically purring.

"What are you doing?" Luke growls.

"Getting some food, duh," you reply. "God, you're touchy."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted everyone to know," he mumbles, casting a glance at Rory.

You shrug. "Just breakfast. In Litchfield," you say. "Tomorrow. It's not really a big deal…"

Luke nods. "No."

Backtrack. Did you prick at some old wound inadvertently? Did you say the wrong thing? You're not very good at this, as you recall – is it too early to brush off things like this? Are you even in a relationship?

Well. You are going to give it a go. You want to.

Hell, you _want _Luke.

The realization brings a blush to your face. You lean on an icy hand, hoping it'll relieve the heat in your cheek. "Uh, you're right."

"We'll keep it quiet?" he asks. "Right. You've just blossomed eighteen rumours. Seven of which will be in the paper tomorrow."

"Such a nice town," you mumble.

"Full of nutcases," he agrees. He leans in. "What time should I pick you up?"

"How about I stop by after I drop Rory off at school?" you ask.

"People will see."

"So? Rumours are already started. Plus," you say, "There'll be a lull. Minimal damage."

"I feel like we're in James Bond movie," he complains. "Sneaking around?"

"I'm an expert," you assure him. "Climbing out windows, finding hidden passages…I'm ready if we need to be."

Luke rolls his eyes. "You're very strange."

"Why, thank you," you reply.

-

It's hard to get privacy in a potting shed, even when you're the only one there. You feel like everyone is staring. You feel hemmed in, not enough space, not enough room, not enough…clothes. (Casual, but too. Damn conventions.) You toss everything in the air, and fall, landing on top of them. "Urgh!" you moan. "I hate my life."

Rory taps on the door, opening it. "Can I come in now?" she asks. "It's cold out."

"Sure, Rory." You sigh. "Want to help?"

"Help what?" she asks.

"Help me pick out some clothes to wear tomorrow," you reply.

"But you never do that," she says.

"Tomorrow's special."

"Why?"

"Uh, I'll tell you…later," you say, Hedging a bit. Not good. You scold yourself while Rory ponders.

"Promise?"

"Promise." You hold up a hand. "Scout's honour."

"Mommy!"

You hug her and giggle.

-

It's quiet, out in the streets of Stars Hollow. You'd feel more like you were sneaking around if anyone was there. Did everyone go for a morning nap or something? The ratio of elderly people is seventeen to one in this town: everyone is retired. (Except you.) You push open the door to the diner, throwing a glance over your shoulder, anyway. "Hey," you say.

"Hey," Luke replies. "You, uh…look great."

"Thanks." You shuffle your feet (pebble kicking time and you're inside). "Shall we?"

"Yeah. We should." Luke clears his throat.

You start to laugh. "What are you doing?" he demands.

"Isn't this just so -" You put a hand to your mouth, giggling. "Ridiculous?"

"What?"

"We're acting…like…a couple of…" You cover your face. "Oh, God."

"Let me in on the joke?"

You wave a hand. "We're acting so stupid."

Luke gives you a look. "Okay, okay," you say. "We're both acting weird. You don't find that funny?"

"Apparently not," he says.

Impulsively, you lean and kiss his cheek. "Alright. Let's really go."

Luke smiles. "After you."

You grin back.


	2. Lemon Tree

Yikes. I promised myself I would get better at this, but I lied. Again. Updating is hard when your muse is on the fritz. I'm aware of the chomping at the bit some of you may have going on, and I issue a really huge apology.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Thanks to all who took time to read the first chapter.

Feedback is ab-fab, sweetie darling. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Lemon Tree

"So?" Sookie demands.

"So what?" you reply.

"So…how was it? What did you have? What did he say? Are you going out again? What are you going to tell everyone? What are you going to tell Rory?"

"Whoa, slow it down, cowgirl." You pour yourself some coffee, if only to alleviate the jittery feeling in your hands. It splashes a little, and you jump back.

"You have to _tell_ me," Sookie wails.

"We went to The Coffee Mill," you say.

"Very nice," she decides. "Comforting, great coffee, very casual."

"Yes," you say. "Exactly. Anyway, I had pancakes and bacon and French toast and -"

"Essentially the whole menu," Sookie interrupts. "Continue."

"And Luke had toast with eggs," you finish.

"And…?"

"It was fun."

"Lorelai!" she hisses. "I. Need. Info."

"Fine." You roll your eyes with a huff. "We're going out again."

"Really?" Sookie jumps up and down, squealing. Batter from her spatula goes flying, and you duck, instinctively. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"When?"

"Uhh…Saturday," you mumble. God, is it just you, or is it unbearably warm in here? You look at your arm; a full body blush has began. It's you.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Sookie crows. "You like him."

"How old are we?" you ask.

"You like him," she repeats. "This is big. This is good. This is new."

"New how?"

"Usually, you act so…so…" Sookie makes a face and you frown.

"So _what_?"

"Like you're immune."

You let out a harsh laugh. "Hon, I've got to be."

"But you aren't," she says.

"I know," you say. You slurp at your coffee. A grin warms your face. "I know."

-

You know that Rory knows something is up. (The kiss in front of her wasn't exactly subtle.) She's perceptive, your little girl, and she's giving you that look. You narrow your eyes in return. "Don't you have homework to do, sweets?" you ask.

"No," she says. "It's _kindergarten_."

_That's not what you say_, you think, smiling to yourself. "Read a book or something."

"Okay." She slides off of her bed, stealing another look at you.

"Rory!" you exclaim.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

You sigh. Press your lips together, look up at the ceiling. "What is it?"

Rory rocks on her feet. "Mommy," she says, "is there something different?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said no secrets," she whispers. "But you're keeping a secret."

"Oh, Rory, I'm not." You tilt your head at her. "It's…complicated."

She chews her lip. "Okay," she repeats.

You frown. She's so calm in her acceptance. "It's a grown-up thing," Rory tells you.

"I guess," you reply.

She takes your hand. "Then you'll tell me when you want."

"You are amazing," you breathe, hugging her, kissing her forehead.

She hugs back. "Mommy?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can I go play with Lane?"

"Yes, hon."

-

Thursday, Thursday, Thursday – you set down your mug of coffee with a splash. "Damn," you say. _Thursday._ Three o'clock. "Damn!"

"What?" Luke asks. "You got somewhere to be?"

"Rory's teacher wanted to have a meeting about her – and I was supposed to −" you make a grab for your purse, and drop it. "And Rory was going to Lane's, so I didn't need to go get her from school, and Mia said I could take a break, so I came here because Sookie's making tiny little flower things for a bunch of conference people and she didn't have time to make coffee. And I wanted to see you, and oh, my God, I can't believe I forgot."

"The school is over there," Luke says. "You're only ten minutes late."

"That's ten minutes in which she's decided I'm the parent from hell and plots to hate Rory for life." You gulp down the coffee, and hand Luke some bills. "I'll see you later."

"Lorelai!" he calls.

"What?" you ask.

"Watch out for that," he says.

"What?" You whirl around. "Oh." Taylor is storming toward the diner, a thundercloud following him.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." You give a wave, and duck out the door. You're blown away by Hurricane Taylor. Babette and Miss Patty are starting to appear.

"Hey, sugar," Babette calls. "You hear what Luke did?"

"No-oo," you say.

"This'll be at tonight's meeting." Miss Patty sighs. "I just love –"

"I've gotta run," you say. "But, uh, I'll come chat later."

"Bye now, dear."

You run down the sidewalk. You hate these shoes; they're slowing you down. Hate. Violently hate. You have an image of yourself running into Rory's classroom, shoes in hand, being blasted by the teacher from hell's evil laser vision. A laugh escapes, and oh, you're going to fall over laughing and be later than you already are. You bite the inside of your cheek and fly in to the school, hopefully looking appropriately sheepish.

"Ms. Gilmore," the teacher says.

(You kind of forgot her name. Oops.) You smile. "Hello. I'm sorry for being late."

"Yes. Well." She purses her lips. "Have a seat."

"Is there a problem?" you ask.

"Rory is a bright girl," she says. "Extremely so. However…"

"However what?" you ask.

She glances away, and meets your eyes again.

-

"An unstable home environment might be affecting Rory," you spit out to Luke.

"Do you really believe that?" he asks, handing you a mug of coffee.

"No?" you say.

"Lorelai," he replies.

You shrug. "Maybe. Does it affect her? Yeah. Enough that she acts out? No." You hug the cup. "That sort of thing surfaces periodically. I should be used to it."

"But you aren't."

"No."

He watches you. It's the second time today you've been in there. He suspects something. Coffee is your comfort food.

A cough, and then: "Are you alright?"

You look up at Luke. "Yeah," you say. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes," you say, firmly.

Surprised by your own daring again, you lean across the counter and kiss him. "I've got to go," you say, "but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure," he agrees.

You take light steps out the door. You turn around, see through the window, Luke bringing up a hand to brush his lips.


End file.
